That's What You Get
by ZombieLoanIsHappiness
Summary: Bella and Edward are off to a rough start, but can one night and dark pasts help them connect? All-Human, canon.


**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic on this account! My old account is posted on my profile for those who want to see it. So I felt my summary was good enough that I don't really need to repeat myself here, am I correct? BTW, there will be a song at the beginning of each chapter, it will usually relate to the story, I say usually because sometimes I get a little music happy, so you should listen to it while you read. I guess that's all I hope you like the story!**

* * *

**moosic:**

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**

* * *

"I think it will be good for me to spend some time here," I spoke into the phone. Translation: I need time to myself to get away from the past, even though I hate Forks. That's where I just moved to, Forks, Washington, to live with my father for a while. It was my decision, but I wasn't too fond of this place. I also wasn't too fond of my father, Charlie, either. He was never much of a supporter, it was like he didn't even really exist for the past eleven years.

"Are you sure dear?" My mother asked from the other side of the phone. Translation: I miss you, come back to Phoenix. That's where I just moved from, Phoenix, Arizona, to leave my mother and her boyfriend in peace, and to get away from what I left behind. The memories of that city and what happened in it were a little too much for my emotions too handle right now. I knew my mother meant well, and I loved her more than anything, but I just couldn't stay there anymore, and I knew, somewhere deep down, she understood this.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sure." No I'm not, please argue with me some more, persuade me to leave this hell hole.

"Alright dear, I have to go, promise me you'll be careful," she said lovingly. Not the response I was looking for.

"I promise. Bye mom." I clicked the phone and chucked it on my bed. I was pretty sure my mom didn't even know how to work a computer, none the less send an e-mail to me. I made a mental note to tell her that next time she phoned.

I went to my closet to see what clothes I had that could be suitable for this dreary town. It's not like I would stand out anyways, with mousy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin, I definitely wasn't your average Phoenix-bred female.

After throwing numerous shirts on the floor and sifting through a mountain of pants I found a long-sleeved thermal gray shirt and some light washed skinny jeans to go with my black sneakers. I looked at my clock to see that it was now 10:00 PM. I decided to shower quickly and get ready for bed. I guess Charlie heard me heading to the bathroom because he decided it would be an opportune moment to yell at me.

"Bells! Shower's broken!" Charlie called from the living room downstairs. Great. Stupid lazy ass couldn't even fix the shower when he knew I was coming. I guess it was to be expected from someone like him though.

* * *

Alarm clocks should die a painful, horrible death. I was so not a morning person. I clambered out of bed and managed to trip on the air that surrounded me, klutz mode activated. Once off the floor I got ready quickly and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some toast. I was so going to be late on my first day of school, definitely not the impression that I wanted to make.

"Bye, Cha...dad!" I yelled, not even caring if he was home or not. He's lucky I even say hello to him after what he did. I sped to school in my black Pontiac Sunfire, okay...not the most credible car, but it got me where I needed to go, when I needed to go.

I pulled into the parking lot within ten minutes and whipped out the schedule I had received in the mail, I was thankful I didn't have to go to the office to retrieve it.

_Math 20 Pure _**(A/N: Do you call grade 11 courses 20 level courses in the states? I should really look into these things)  
**_- Mrs. Fisher  
Biology 20  
- Mr. Banner  
lunch  
English 20  
- Mr. Molina  
Spanish 20  
- Ms. Rodriguez_

I was nervous, to say the least. I wasn't exactly popular at my old school and I wasn't sure how it would be any different here, people are people right? I pulled open the big metal doors that led to the school and looked around. It was really small compared to the one in Phoenix, but it was nice...except that I had no clue where I was going and five minutes to get there.

"Are you new here?" Someone asked from behind me. I spun around to see a boy that was a little taller than me with golden blonde**(A/N: Don't judge. That's how I spell it, I'm old school commonwealth kthnx.)** hair and deep blue eyes. He had a baby face that could have been cute but wasn't.

"Yeah, I am," I sputtered. He smiled like a puppy and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it.

"Mike Newton, and you are?" He looked at me from behind his lashes and raised an eyebrow. Did he just try to make me swoon? It didn't work.

"Um, lost actually, can you help me find my class?" He looked slightly disappointed that I didn't tell him my name but he bounced back quickly.

"Yeah, sure! Hey cool, we have math together!" He seemed very excited, so excited infact that I could almost see his little tail wagging behind him.

"So, I didn't catch your name," he said as we entered the classroom. Damn it.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Don't say it little doggy boy, don't say it.

"Your the chiefs daughter!" He said it. I hated being put in the same category as that vile man. I put on a fake smile and nodded, thankful the teacher had come in.

Halfway through class I felt something hit the back of my head, I looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Babe, lunch with me and the gang?_

_-Mike_

I rolled my eyes at his loser-ness. I wrote '_sure_' and threw it back to him without the teacher noticing. He winked and I felt my throat burn with what could only be the start of a vomit friendly relationship.

* * *

Biology went well, no Newton, but I now had the unfortunate task of eating lunch with what I could only expect was a mass herd of nerd.

I was right. As I walked up to the table I saw two blonde bimbo looking girls trying to share a small mirror to re-apply makeup, a guy with taped glasses reading one of those backwards, upside down books from Japan, and another guy watching the girls with a small amount of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. And then there was Mike, king of the nerd herd, trying to mimic the thinkers pose with one leg up on the bench and chin in hand with elbow propped on knee, scanning his fellow students. At this point I figured if he broke out into Crank That it wouldn't be something people would find weird. Just as I was about to walk away and find somewhere else to sit, I noticed a sane looking girl sitting at the edge of the table eating an apple and reading Wuthering Heights. I decided my best bet was to sit beside her.

"Hey, I love that book!" I said as I sat down. She looked up and smiled kindly at me.

"Bella? Mike's been talking non-stop about you," she explained with an eye roll.

"Only because she's my awesome Bella," he said with attempted swagger as he put his arm around me. I shook it off quickly and snorted. This kid really thought he had it made didn't he?

"I'm Angela, possibly the only normal one at the table." I vouched for that.

"Those two girls over there are Lauren and Jessica." The two girls waved around their manacured hands in an attempted wave without turning around.

"The guy reading the manga is Eric." He looked up and did that creepy eyebrow dance thing. I shuddered and looked away.

"And the guy with the self made fountain is Tyler." He didn't even look at us or wipe away his drool but he did a few fast blinks in aknowledgment.

"Thanks. You were in both my morning classes weren't you?" I asked. She nodded and we soon realized we had all our classes together. We decided we would go to our next class together.

We talked for the rest of lunch and grabbed our things when the bell rang, I decided to play with Mike a bit.

I whipped my head around making sure my hair did that whoosing thing and winked at him.

"Bye Mike," I whispered with a small wave. His eye twitched profusely and it looked like he might fall over in a fit of happiness.

"You are evil girl!" Angela said as we walked away. We burst out laughing as we left a motionless Mike standing there alone in the cafeteria.

* * *

I overall had a pretty good first day, aside from the pink elephant in the middle of the room that was Mike. Thank god his mom drove him to school so he couldn't follow me into the parking lot. I looked down at my watch to see what time it was when I suddenly ran into someone.

I looked up to see a tiny girl with short, pixie like, black hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.

"No, it's okay. Your Bella Swan, and I'm Alice Cullen, I can tell we're going to be great friends someday!" She seemed a little too excited by this. I smiled and walked past her as she skipped away. There were some weird people at this school.

I hopped in my car and drove home quickly so I could make dinner on time for Charlie. I swear he just ate out his entire life, he had no clue how to even make grilled cheese, but that was how it always was with him, us provding, him receiving. I understood why my mom up and left now, I just wish she would have done it a little sooner.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? I hope so! I appreciate reviews, but I don't approve of flames, I'm not one of those people who can take on criticism with an iron fist. So no flames please! But if you have a nice comment I'd like to here it! I already know the direction I want this story to go though, so no plot suggestions. Thanks, you guys are awesome! Oh, and I thought it might be fun to share schedules in light of school starting soon...tuesday for myself. So, if you want to post your schedule that would be sweet, I'm interested in these things for some reason. Oh and about the song, I know it doesn't really relate to the chapter except for when Bella is unsure what people will think but it was stuck in my head so I put it in there. I know it might be asking too much but if you have the time, could you maybe sneak a peek at my profile? I don't really know if it's good or not, I know my last one sucked so I just hope this one is better, oh and don't drool at my avatar :D Chika is mine, and mine only. Mwahahaha, I shall leave you now. Remember to review, or I will come at you with a spork when you least expect it...AT YOUR AQUASIZING CLASS!! That's right I know you like to get down with the old people.**


End file.
